1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that communicates with an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function printer having a number of functions, including a print function, a copy function, and a facsimile function, and an external information processing apparatus, and a control method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a control program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multi-function printer, which is an image forming apparatus having a number of functions, such as a print function, a copy function, a facsimile function, and a scan function, includes a type that has incorporated therein a raster image processor (RIP) which expands information generated by application software stored in an external information processing apparatus into bitmap image data, and a type in which the raster image processor is installed in an external information processing apparatus such as a server externally connected to the multi-function printer (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-044253, for example).
The type with the raster image processor incorporated therein (first type) and the type with the raster image processor installed in an external information processing apparatus (second type) have respective merits.
Specifically, in the first type, the entire cost is low and the space for accommodating the apparatuses is small. In the second type, there is high freedom of selection and design of the hardware, making it possible to increase the capability of the raster image processor.
There is known a technique that, when a client issues a query using a device management protocol called UPNP (Universal Plug and Play) to a printer conforming to a device management protocol called SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol), a server connected between the printer and the client carries out protocol conversion (refer to, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-006133, for example).
However, in the second type, different communication protocols are used by the multi-function printer and the external information processing apparatus, which raises a problem that the communication between the multi-function printer and the external information processing apparatus cannot be carried out.
In particular, when the multi-function printer and the external information processing apparatus are designed and manufactured by different manufacturers, this problem occurs frequently.
Moreover, there is a problem that the versions of communication protocols used by the multi-function printer and the external information processing apparatus are different from each other since these apparatuses were designed at different times. Furthermore, the communication between the multi-function printer and the external information processing apparatus is carried out by using communication protocols conforming to a variety of user software (utility software) used by these apparatuses, and thus different protocols have to be used between the apparatuses.
Further, in the case where an external apparatus is connected to a multi-function printer for communication therebetween, irrespective of a location at which the raster image processor is installed, protocols used by these apparatuses do not always match.
It is possible to install raster image processors in an external apparatus such as a server and a multi-function printer. However, it is difficult to determine which raster image processor should be used to improve the performance of the entire image processing system.